A dimmer circuit produces an output signal with a variable voltage or a variable current. The dimmer circuit receives a control signal and controls the current or voltage of the output signal according to a value of the control signal. The dimmer circuit may be used to control a brightness of a light source, such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED).
The dimmer circuit may produce an output signal having a higher current or a higher voltage than called for by the value of the control signal. The higher current or higher voltage is called an overshoot. In a lighting system wherein the dimmer circuit controls an LED, the overshoot may produce a brief interval during which the light emitted by the LED is undesirably bright, such as by producing a flash of light.